All The Songs
by 16abennett
Summary: A collection of song fics as they pop into my head! following no specific order, review if you would like a certain song!
1. Fall for You-- Secondhand Serenade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle**

**A/N: This will be a series of song fics, just kinda updated as they come to me**

Fall For You – Secondhand Serenade

Fights

Yelling

Screaming

Crying

That's all it's been for a month straight between the writer and detective. Yes, things were rough. With the wedding planning and the long, strenuous cases at the 12th, things have been rough between Castle and Beckett.

"What the hell Kate! It's three in the morning! I thought we agreed that you would try to come home at a decent time!" Castle shouted right when the door to the loft opened reviling the detective.

"I'm trying Castle! You know this case is complicated!" Kate yelled back, throwing her arms into the air.

"Then try harder Kate! We have plans to make, you know for OUR wedding! If you don't want to marry me, just say it Beckett. You don't have to blow me off every night and every dinner I make for us." Castle retorted, starting out screaming and then getting quieter.

"Rick you know damn well I want to marry you! So don't pull that shit on me! I love you, okay!" Kate said, moving towards the writer, "Do not think otherwise. Yes, I stay at work for too long, that's just how I am and you know that."

Castle backed away, still facing the detective, "Well if this is who you are, blowing me off for work, blowing off our plans for work, then maybe I need to think about things." And with that he went to his room and sat on his bed, running his hands over his face.

Kate sat down her bag and took off her shoes, heading into their room. She walked in front of him, dropped a kiss to his hair, "I'm sorry Rick." She then went into the bathroom, closing the door between Castle and her. Beckett stripped of her clothing while the shower ran. She slipped in and let the hot water wash away the grime of the day. His words echoed through her head as she sat down under the spray, the water and sound covering her sobs. After a few minutes, she got out and dressed in his shirt that she found on the floor. Kate slipped into the room to find him asleep, deciding to get into their bed alongside him.

This is how every night would end. No matter how mad, no matter what harsh words were said, they always slept side by side.

He was gone by the time she woke to leave for work the next day. There was a muffin, banana nut, her favorite, sitting on the counter with a note that read "I love you. No more fighting. I love you and don't make me change my mind. 7 o'clock tonight. I will make all of my cruel words up to you if you just show up on time." She smiled and took a bite of the muffin. Tonight she would be home on time, both of them were wearing thin straight to the core of their relationship that meant more than any case, she just took a little too long to realize it.

True to her word, Kate was home by seven.

"This is my trying."

The note lay right in the middle of the entry way to the loft, Rick's handwriting spelling out each word with light pen strokes. On the coffee table she saw another note.

"Tonight will be the night I will fall for you over again."

She smiled, noticing the song lyrics that he was using. He was a sap, she will give him that, and she loves him for it. Another note was on the Tv.

"Talk is cheap. Meet me on the roof."

Opening the door to the roof, she saw him, the man she first fell in love with three years ago. Kate ran to him, hugging him full force. His scent, his feel, all of him, she loved. She took a deep breath, taking in the smell of him.

"I failed Castle… I failed you. I let work take over when I started to feel too much. I won't, I can't live without you Rick. I found you once, I can't let you go. I didn't intend for work to take over again. I may have failed at that, I know, and I thought I was stronger now that I had you, but I guess I just went back to my old self. I may have failed but I have loved you from the start and all the way through this hell we put ourselves through." She held her breath, waiting for his response.

"Breath Kate, I love you too. I'm all yours Kate, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her softly, "Hold onto your words, remember the note? Talk is cheap, Kate. Just be here with me. The best thing about tonight is this right here, no yelling, and no fighting. I don't think it's been this way before tonight for a while, and there won't be any more fighting after tonight."

They stayed on the roof wrapped in each other's arms for quite a while until Kate fell asleep against Castle's chest. He carried her back to their bed, both falling asleep the right way, wrapped around one another.

**Review songs that you would like to see in future chapters and if I come up with a story line for them they will be written!**


	2. Begin Again--Taylor Swift

**Disclaimer: I only own whats written**

**Defiantly AU—Kind of an off timeline but it had to be in able to make this song work, bear with me! **

**Begin Again—Taylor Swift**

8 months ago, Will left Kate to take a job in Boston, not even bothering to talk to her about it until it was time to leave. He was the first guy she had really love since her mothers murder and he had left her. She loved her mother and she had loved Will, and all that that love did was break and burn and end. Now that she thought about it, she was with Will for all of the wrong reasons. All she really wanted him for was to fill a void that had been left empty after her mothers murder. She felt horrible when she realized this, but he did the same with her. Will had only loved her for the benifits of being with her, the perks of them both having the same job along with other things. And now that she thought about it, Will never really liked most things Kate did. He had always prefered her in flats, never wanting her to be taller than he was. He absolutely hated her music. He thought James Taylor was horrible. He didn't understand how it soothed her after a long day or a tough case.

So now, standing in the mirror dressed in subtle heals and a sky blue sun dress, kate was about to go on a blind date. Latie had set her up with a Rick, one of her brother's poker buddies, at a cafe. Lanie was right, Kate hated to admit it, but Kate did need to begin again, to get a fresh start and forget about the past. So on a bright and breezy day, Kate drove to her favorite cafe.

Insecurities flew through her mind as she got closer and closer to the cafe. Was she dressed okay? Was a dress too much for a simple coffee date? Who was she kidding, he probably wouldn't even show up on time anyhow, none of the other guys she had been with showed up on time, especially Will. Trying to calm her racing thoughts, Kate walked in the door and let the aroma of fresh coffee engulf her. Kate looked around for Rick, remebering lanie saying that he would be clad in a navy blue shirt.

"_Oh wow, he must have gotten here early." _ She thought to herself as she saw him stand and wave. Shyly, she walked over to him. Rick pulled her chair out, gesturing her to sit, and then lightly pushed her towards the small table beside the window. Although small, this act made Kate's heart flutter. No man has ever done that before, so Kate thought it was extramly nice of her blind date to do so. Rick sat across from her seconds later, and then sliding a coffee her way.

"So, you must be Kate?" The ruggedly handsome man asked. Kate nodded, gripping the warm coffee cup, "I'm Rick, and may I add that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen?"

Kate blushed, "Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." '_Come on Kate, say something flirty back' _She looked up at him once again, " I like your shirt, brings out the blue in your eyes." '_Nailed it'_ She thought again. Kate took a sip of her coffee, "Damn that's hot! What did you do, go to Satan himself and get this?"

Rick laughed loudly, his head falling back like a baby caught in a fit of giggles, "You're funny, I like that, but no, I simply got it from here. Oh and I forgot, careful that's hot." He finished with another laugh. Kate kept thinking of how great the sound was, his low, deep laugh that sent shivers down her spine and goosebumps down her arms. Rick thought she was funny. '_That's strange,'_ she thought. No guy has thought her to be anything but uptight, never funny.

They stayed and talked for what seemed like hours, about how Rick was an aspiring writer about to get his first novel published and how Kate was a new homicide detective. Conversation ranged from the weather to the past, which Kate was a little shy about. She didn't bring up Will or her mother's murder, letting college and high school stories full up her side of the conversation. Rick told her more personal stories, about how he never has met his father but also about how it was okay because his mother's extream personality almost counted as having two parents. Martha, his mother, was an actress working mostly in theater. He told stories of her dramatics and his "struggle" to survive them as a young boy, he joked. She told him about her and her father's love of baseball, about that Sundays they would spend at a baseball staduim together eating hotdogs and trying to catch fly balls.

When they got up to leave, Rick offered to walk Kate to her car, to which she accpeted. "Kate, I know we just went out, but how would you like to go to a movie with me tonight? I know it's not Christmas time, but I know this small theater that's playing It's A Wonderful Life tonight at 6. Mother and I used to watch it every Christmas together."

Kate pondered the idea. She liked Rick, she really liked him. Beginning again, that's what this was, and it felt great. "Yeah that does sound nice Rick. Get in, let me drive you home and you can come pick me up, let's say five thirty." The aspiring writer climbed in and looked around her car, seeing the stacks of CD's.

"Kate, I don't think I've ever met one girl who has this many James Taylor records, I love his music."

**So I am really proud of this one! To the person who called the last chapter "really bad and way too OOC", I think all song fics are OOC, because let's be honest, most things in songs dont happen in real life so them themselves are OOC. I really am trying my best with these and if this ones weird written, it's because I am using a sucky computer at my hotel. **

**Review? : ) **


	3. Kiss Me Slowly -- Parachute

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle**

**Kiss Me Slowly—Parachute**

**Part two to Begin Again; I really loved where that one was headed so here's a continuation! **

_This one is dedicated to all of you who are already back in school from summer break like me_

At 5:30 sharp, Rick Castle knocked on Kate Beckett's door, ready to pick her up and take her to the movie. He was dressed in a dark maroon V-neck and khaki shorts, a small amount of scruff covering his jaw that gave him his oh-so-handsome rugged appearance. She in turn had on a green short sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans, her curls flowing down over her shoulders.

"Hey beautiful, you ready?" Rick asked, his inevitable charm coming out through his words. Kate blushed and nodded, following him down the hall of the 14th floor that her apartment lay on and into the vacant elevator. Silently, Rick slid his fingers between Kate's smaller ones, a winning smile gracing his face when she didn't pull back from his move. Kate looked up and saw him looking down at her, his pale blue eyes shimmering in the lights mixing with her jungle green ones. Smiles were once again donned on both faces. "I figured we could walk there, it's only a few blocks. Is that okay with you? If not I'm sure we could hail a taxi or I could call a car service or…" Rick rambled on.

"Walking is just fine, Rick." Kate answered, tugging their joined hands to lead him down the sidewalk. He walks up to her, staying as close to her side as possible, Kate's cherry smell filling the air around them. They walk with Kate's head on Castle's shoulder, him talking about his mother's jealousy that he was seeing "their movie" without her and Kate laughing throughout the tale when the dramatics got the best of Rick.

"And then she threw her hands up and marched down the hallway muttering something about her only son abandoning her for a girl just like in my school days" Rick finished, "But don't get me wrong, I would rather spend an evening with my beautiful date. I was thinking, maybe we can get a bite to eat afterwards? I know this really amazing burger joint, best milk shakes and fries you have ever tasted I promise!"

Kate laughed, ducking her head into his shoulder more, "She sounds like a great woman who did a great job raising you, and yea that place sounds good. I hope I can trust your taste in milkshakes because my standards are pretty high for those."

Castle smirks and keeps looking forward, "Good, trust is a good factor to have in a relationship." He knew he had momentarily caught her off guard, feeling her breath hitch and then return to normal and a slight nod of her head against his shoulder. Together they continued to walk down the crowded pavement, finally arriving at the theater. Standing outside in line for the tickets, a cold breeze blew by causing Kate, standing in front of Rick, to shiver ever so lightly. He placed his warm hands on her arms, running them up and down to create a warm friction.

Kate looked up and him, "Thanks" The line moved forward and soon it was their turn in line, Rick moving forward to pay for both tickets despite Kate trying to buy her own. Once inside the warm theater, Kate and Rick took their seats as the movie started to play across the screen, illuminating all in the theater. The movie played on, characters floating onto the screen giving lines and lines developing a story, some of love and some of despair. When walking out of the theater, Kate's life turned to just that, a combination of love and despair, with the ring of a single phone call.

"Hello I am calling for Kate Beckett in regards to a James Beckett." The formal voice sounded through the phone.

Kate stopped in her tracks, her words getting caught in her throat, "Yes this is she, what happened to my dad?"

"Miss. Beckett, James was brought in by a neighbor that heard a loud crash coming from his apartment. Your father was found passed out due to a large amount of alcohol intake and fell, landing on a glass bottle empty on the floor. He is currently on an IV giving him fluids to help eliminate the alcohol in his system but we did have to give him many stiches for the glass cuts. You are listed as his next of kin, would you mind coming down here to fill out some paperwork?"

Kate had turned to Rick during the conversation and buried her face into his chest, trying her best to comprehend her father's state from the hospital personnel. Castle caught some of the conversation due to the phone being so close to him, so he pulled Kate along to the side of the street, hailing a taxi to the hospital as she murmured yes to the woman on the phone and then hanging up. No words were needed, just comfort, so Rick just rubbed Kate's back as she bent forward on her knees, sobbing into her hands and barely taking breaths. He whispered shushes and placating words to try and get her breaths at a pace well enough for her to not hurt her own health, but his words came to no avail as she continued to choke with cries until the cab reached the hospital. Kate composed herself quickly, in such a way only someone so broken and battered as she could do, erasing the remnants of a breakdown from her face as she gathered information from the front desk on her father, apparently in room 143.

"May I see him?" she asked, taking the clipboard from the receptionist.

"I'm afraid not Miss. Beckett, he is not awake and needs to remain so until the alcohol is out of his system. I just need you to sign stating that his medical and residential history is correct and sign stating that we let you know of his condition and treatment." Kate nodded and looked over the information, signing at the bottom, handing the clipboard back.

"Will you call me when I am able to come see him?"

"Yes, but it will not be until visiting hours tomorrow or later depending." Beckett just nodded, reaching for Rick's hand and then leaving the hospital, hailing a taxi once again.

Once inside, Rick spoke first, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kate replied, looking at him with sad eyes still red with evidence, "Later, do you care if we go to my apartment? I'd rather talk there." Rick leaned down to kiss the crown of her head and whispered yes, pulling her into his shoulder for the rest of the ride.

Once again on floor 14, Kate and Castle made their way into her apartment and onto the couch, waiting for her to begin the tale of her father's battle with the bottle.

"When I was 19, my mother was found in an ally murdered," Kate started, already too familiar with telling this story over the past two years, "I took is hard, getting into nowhere relationships and cutting out the people who really mattered. But my dad, he took it much worse. He turned to drinking, and didn't stop. He became an alcoholic and eventually, I got him to rehab and he sobered up. That was about three months ago." She took an audible breath, continuing on, "I guess tonight something triggered his drinking again so now I get to try and sober him up once again. I just wish that he would have come to me instead of this way, I wish I could have helped him…"

"Hey, Kate, this isn't your fault. You both will get through this, I don't know you both too well but you both seem strong with all you have been through together recently." Kate thanked him and then yawned. "You're tired, you've been through a lot, I should probably go and let you rest."

She reached her hand out to his, "Stay please…" tears threatening to form again at the thought of being left alone, "Just for tonight, don't leave me alone, I can't be alone tonight." He nodded and stayed seated, moving closer to her. Kate grabbed a picture from the coffee table in front of them, an old country house with a dirt road and a bright sun setting behind what seems to be the Beckett family, "The world was so much simpler then… long days, small world, and a country road. My parents had a cabin that we would stay at in the summer. I remember this day, my first summer after 9th grade when my boyfriend had just broken up with me for some other girl. I was devastated, my first real breakup as my mom would call it, but they still took me out to the cabin despite my want to just stay at home in my room and read nonstop. It ended up being one of the best summers I had ever spend with them. My dad would keep telling me that there would be other guys out there to break my heart but eventually I would find the right one, I just wish that he was with me right now to tell me everything was okay. I just want to see him, not be in separate rooms in different buildings."

By now she was silently letting the tears fall down her cheeks as Rick brushed them away one by one, knowing that she just needed someone with her and to listen, not responding. He stood up and led her to her bedroom, "Sleep Kate, you need rest. I will be right out on the couch if you need me."

Kate shook her head and patted the open space beside her, "Stay with me." The whole thing was hard for her, not only having her father in the hospital but trying to love again, with the only love she's known has always just walked away. But she wants it and to hell if she is going to run.

Rick climbed in, staying only a few inches away from Kate, enough to give her space if she needed it. She turned towards him, the skyline through the window casting the moons glow into the room and the sound of cars on the street below, moved to fill the space between them as he held his breath and pressed her lips to his, the taste of his lips and feel of the rough skin of his cheek as she kissed him slowly.

**Oh my gosh this was such a long chapter for me to write! Im so sorry for the wait, I'm back in school and sophomore year is probably the most stress ive ever had, **

**so if you could just leave a review and make my day a little less stressful that would be amazing : ) **


End file.
